The Founder of the Great Tomb of Nazarick
by Dragonout
Summary: This is the story of the founder of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, how could he return after a very long time and what will happen to the world after this?
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**The following acts are presented between the chapter 11 and 12. Disclaimer, I do not own Overlord or any of its characters. This is an alternate story based on the novel created by Kugane Maruyama. As you can tell, English is not my first language, but I enjoy do in it in this way. Hope you like it and any feedback is welcome. **

**Chapter 1. The arrival**

In a remote mountain close to a small village far south of the Slane Theocracy, inside a humid cave where light can barely reach the first few steps inside it. Reside something with the appearance of a man, despite been isolated in a placed were you would hear the sound of a drop hitting the ground and a darkness so dense than a human wouldn't be able to step forward without a source of light with them. This entity is in complete calm, inside his black mate full plate armor that cover everything from his face to where his body reach the ground, with majestic decorations all around with immaculate precision to detail, anyone will notice that this are magical items, every single piece of that armor has an aura transmitting divinity on a level never seen by this world. This are without a doubt, world items. This entity is wearing the power to destroy a world if he desires it.

-"Tell me what you were talking with your friend, withhold nothing if you don't want to decimate the time you have left"- the darkness ordered with a tone of voice that seem to be erupting from inside of hell itself. -"What do you know about the name Ainz Ooal Gown?"-

The man in the ground incapable of make a single sound, couldn't even understand what just happen. As he remembers he and his friend were walking in a path aside the mountain in direction to Blackstone village to trade potions and weapons, but now he can't see his friend anwhere around, he can't even see his own body. Desperately trying to crawl back from the source of the voice, as he finally reaches what appear to be a wall, most exactly the side of a cave, and without thinking -" is that you Gante? Please stop it with this, it's not funny"- he said.

-"Draining mind Lv 1*"- the figure said while getting close the human. -"ummu, he didn't knew much either, now I need to go north and check by myself who is using this name, this sorcerer king must be someone with Yggdrasil knowledge to be using it"- was thinking as he walk over the two dead bodies. When he finally reached the exit of the cave, a bright sun shine over his tall and robust armor that doesn't reflect light at all, and a long blue cape that as absorb the blood of an infinite number of victims reach his ankle's making it seem like a dark blue aura behind him.

-"True Form Lv1*"- A pair of black demonic wings grow from his back and he flew away at a speed that not even the sound could follow.

(Draining mind Lv 1-10*ability that literally drain everything from the target mind if it doesn't resist it, with the possibility of getting a debuff like stun or in the worse, insta death)

(True Form Lv 1-5* ability given by his race that transform the user on the epitome of its own, depending on the level used it could vary from parts of the body to a complete transformation, giving a great increase in Atk stats but decreasing Def)

-"Ainz-sama, Albedo-san has sent some lichs with information that require your approval, should I let them in?"- Said a beautiful woman with short yellow hair and green eyes, in a maid outfit impeccable. She is Foire standing next to Ainz's door office.

-"ummu"-Nodded Ainz, as Foire opened de door and 3 ancient lichs got in carrying a pile of documents that cover half of their body. They put all the documents in Ainz Desk. -" AAAAHHH! THIS IS A LOT OF WORK, ARE THEY EXPECTING ME TO FINISH IT RIGHT NOW OR WHAT ARE THEY DOING STANDING THERE_?! I don't even know if something is really important in here, I wish a can say something like __Is this something that really require my attention?__ But if Albedo sent it is for a reason. I should go back to the Dwarf kingdom; I wish I could but let everything on Albedo or Demiurge is something that a good boss can't do_"- Ainz sobbed silently but grateful for his expressionless face.

Ainz looked at the first paper in total silent as if it was something that he really understands, he understood a few words, -"_What do they need me to decide about the family's expansion tax? Is it based on family homes? EEEHH!? Are they asking me for my permission or what_?"- The moment he give up on his desires of peaceful days without work a message came in -"What happened Aura?"- Ainz answered with a happy tone of voice for a reason to delay him from his job as a king -"Ainz-sama, we detected something that enter into our territory at an impressive speed in direction to the false Nazarick, many of the magical creatures that are informing are been left behind, it will arrive in 3 minutes, what should we do?"- Aura informed with a concerned voice. -" Retreat to the real Nazarick, inform Albedo and put the security in the highest level, we are under attack!"- Ainz exclaimed as he get up of his chair. -" Foire, you and the others from Nazarick go back to safety immediately to the 8th floor"- Ainz cursed in his mind for his lack of information about this world but he is sure that no human or creature from this word could possible move at a speed that penetrate their border and reach the false Nazarick in that short amount of time.

While Ainz was getting ready to go back to Nazarick he received another message -"What now Aura? Are you in Nazarick already? Hurry up because another message is waiting"- Ainz answered with haste, -"Ainz-sama! The intruder is not going to the false Nazarick anymore, HE IS IN E-RANTEL IN THIS MOMENT!"- Aura yelled in desperation, -"We're retreating to Nazarick prepare an attack force to come here, call demiurge and Sebas, we need them here now"- Ainz cut the message and with sorprise he answered the one waiting -"Rubedo, I am sure you know about the situation but we need you to protect Nazarick, you are forbiden to leave without my command!"- He didn't have time for greetings with the strongest NPC in Nazarick, -" Ainz-sama, I understood your order but you need to know that..."- and in that moment without anyone noticing the door and a big part of the wall in Ainz's office was destroyed reveling the intruder, inside his black armor and blue cape he walked through the room as it was his own, the Eight-Edge Assassin jumped in front of Ainz, 2 of them in defense of Ainz and the other 6 attacked the intruder with their razor arms, the six at the same time at an incredible speed were avoided with elegance as if it was baby running at a bird, the intruder putting a Hand in the air -"Life Sacrifice Lv 5"- speak the armor and everything around him felt into darkness like if they were never there, the 6 assassin disappear from the sight of everybody in the room.

-" It has been a long time kid, still thinking that with enough preparation you can handle every situation that's coming for you? Momonga"- The armor speaks without respect but with a familiar tone of voice, before he could continue talking Shaltear teleported to the entrance of what it was the office's entrance wearing her full combat armor and lance.

-" GET AWAY FROM AINZ-SAMA YOU BASTARD!"- with that battle cry Shaltear begun her attack, but it wasn't a skill, it was only her letting out her emotions.

Using Einherjar since the beginning, she remembered what Ainz thaught her about combat strategy, but it was repealed and destroyed with a single punch like a cup of glass hitting a rock, Shaltear in shock for what just happened didn't have a second to think because the Black armored intruder was in front of her, she didn't notice when did he move but was sure that she has to protect herself from what was coming -"STOPPP NOW BOTH OF YOU!" - Shaltear recognized the voice as Ainz-sama but why he was saying something like that, opening her eyes and moving the lance of the way she could see that the armor was walking in Ainz direction, without any sign of killing intent or battle desire on him.

-" It's that the way you command this NPC's Momonga? Didn't I teach you better?" - the black armor asked.

-" has been a very long time... sensei" - Ainz reply.

-" EEEEEHHHH!? SENSEI, BUT WHO IS THIS PERSON AINZ-SAMA!?" - with her eyes wide open and her fallen jaw Shaltear exclaimed in confusion because the intruder that destroyed every NPC on the way here was a relative of Ainz? Or an Old friend, he said sensei. Shaltear didn't know what to do so she decide to shield Ainz by instinct at that moment, placing her between the two.

-"Shaltear, this person is Nazarick Behemoth Odle, the father of Ulbert Alain Odle. Founder of the Great tumb of Nazarick, you are in front of the first Supreme being of us all, with his help we create everything you know in Nazarick "- after hear that, Shaltear knelt with strength and clumsiness cracking the floor of the office. She couldn't forget what she did in the past and what she just did, she attacked a Supreme being again. -"I..I …...I'm sorry for what I did Nazarick-sama, a mean Nazarick Behemoth Odle-sama! I deserve been punish for my foolish actions, please Ainz-sama do as you wish with me!" - almost crying for her crime she couldn't rise her face in shame. -"Shaltear, it is true that you attacked him, but you did it in my defense, you commit no crime in here, and I'm sure that Behemoth-sensei think the same way"- as Ainz reply the armor came closer to Shaltear.

-"Momonga...-san is correct, you commit no crime defending your master, but you need to do better, certainly I could kill him if that was my intention" - Shaltear raised her face at that moment with horror on it, how could she be called the strongest 1 vs 1 NPC in Nazarick if she wasn't able to stop an attacker in defense of her master.

-"That has been too hard on her Behemoth-sensei, Afterall, nobody would be able to stop you from doing something like that, leaving this matter behind, there is a lot that I want to talk with you, should we go to Nazarick to have a more private conversation?"- Ainz tried to comfort Shalltear but he knew that She doesn't know anything about the person in front of her so he decide to explain her later.

At that exact moment a dimensional gate open were the door was, passing through an army of gold generate NPC with levels going from 70 to 90 and behind them Albedo, Demiurge, Sebas and Cocytus ready for battle. -"Ainz-sama are you ok? I was so worried for your safety when Aura informed me what was happening"- Albedo in her full armor and battle axe was doing strange body movements as she talked to Ainz but taking a look at the intruder she dropped her shameful behavior she knelt in direction of him

-"What...are..you..doing..albedo?...This... is...not...a...honorable...sight...for...Ainz..sama"- Cocytus said squeezing his weapons and let his cold aura go free but at his right Demiurge was doing the same, in his knees with his face down remaining silents, and that's when Cocytus loose his mind -"ARE...YOU...TWO...BETRAYING...AINZ...SAMA!"- his killing intent was enough to scare Foire in the back and to get nervous Ainz. -" Certainly this is no quite pleasant to see"- Sebas added.

-"Cocytus, there is a reason for them to be doing that. The person right here is a supreme being, in fact, he is the father of Ulbert-san. He is not an enemy"- Ainz talked as fast as he could to stop Cocytus from doing anything. -"I'm...the..one...dishonoring... our...leader...by...letting...my...emotions...control...me...please..Ainz..sama...Let...me...pay...for...this...error...with...my...head.."- Cocytus said after kneeling aside Albedo and Demiurge.

-"You're a creation of Takemikazuchi if I remember right, you don't need to die today, in fact I like your attitude, how you didn't stopped because of others, I'm sure that you and I would have a good conversation later"- Behemoth said.

-"Go back to your positions, we're still in alert. I don't want any enemy to take advance of this situation. There will be a meeting in 1 hour in the throne room, bring everybody to the meeting but Gargantua and the others working on Nazarick primal functions"- Ainz ordered as he activate Gate for Behemoth and him, they got in and left the room closing the Gate just after them.

A minute after Ainz and companie left the room Shaltear run into Albedo and Demiurge -"You seem to know something about all this, who is that person? I understood what Ainz-sama said but never before hear about this person"- Shaltear didn't mind the look in Albedo's face and the smile in Demiurge's.

-" Because we are into the first round of creation of the supreme beings, we know about this person, but I only see him once before, on my first days of existence inside Nazarick"- Demiurge could cover his happy face because his creator's father has returned.

-" As demiurge said, as one of the first creations of Nazarick I got to know this person. I think Ainz-sama would explain this better in the meeting, your questions should be answered at that moment Shaltear but again you did something unforgetable again to a supreme being, how useless can you be?" - Albedo smiling with over Shaltear lettin her killing intent out.

-"You better shut you mouth up grandma, nobody likes old women this that attitud"- Shaltear was ready to attack when Sebas spoke -"Ainz-sama ordered us to go back to our positions, Albedo-sama ain ordered to reunited everybody in one hour, should I bring narberal? Currently she is in Momon's office."- with calm and interrupting the fight between them.

-"You're right Sebas-Tian, bring Narberal and Pandoras Actor, Ainz order us to be there so we obey "- after that explanation from Albedo everybody returned to their positions with many questions in mind for what this person did and who is him.


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

**Disclaimer, I do not own Overlord or any of their Characters. This is an alternative story based on the novel created by Kugane Marayama.**

**The introduction**

As the father of Ulbert Alain Odle, Nazarick Behemoth Odle is a middle-aged man around the age of 55 called Hisao Fujioka, who has dedicated his life to work and his family. Managing at a management level a company that provides logistics on infrastructure and materials for government and private sector.

After accumulating stress over the years, he decided to get a hobby, finding a new game called Yggdrasil about to open their servers. With the confidence that his son will be working hard to learn what he has tried to teach in the course of his life to be a responsible man, he decides to start his adventure in this new game. Focusing always on the PVP game. His character of Heteromorphic / Demonic Race and class Warrior / Martial artist / Assassin is focused in the perfect balance to deal with any situation, creating a character as variable as difficult to use. He came to make a name within the circle of players that see PVP as the most important and soon came to be considered undefeatable in Japan.

In the 4th year of the game, Yggdrasil held a world tournament for the first time, each server will be represented by the champion of each region. Being the Japanese champion, he decided to take vacations to focus on this tournament. After the battles and the days without rest due to the different schedule of all the players in the tournament, he obtain the victory as well as the world champion title, a difference of the special class of Touch Me to goes by the same name, this is not a class, is a title that came with a prize of choose.

-A world-class artifact that makes it virtually invincible in PVE

-A complete unique divine class armor within the entire game.

-The possibility of obtaining 10 levels of classes not belonging to the job he chose, but costing 10 times more exp and gold than normal.

As he was not interested in playing against monsters and was not interested in showing off a unique armor that was not useful, he decided on the 3rd prize opening infinite possibilities for the cost of an endless time to get it. To which he dedicates his time was Ranger, Illusionist and Black Magician. Taking two to level 3 and one to level 4 to obtain the basic advantages of each one.

Over the years, all the powerful guilds of Japan have tried to recruit him, but always tried to use him to gain popularity or benefits. For that reason, he decided not to join any guild ever. However, what he would do with all the riches he has gained over time, his son who took interest in the game began to play and get friends, so he decided to help them.

The first players who knew friends of their son were Touch Me and Tabula Smaragdina, to which he advises with information on what kind of game mode and professions seemed suitable for them. Soon the group was growing, helping everyone with advices, equipment and secrets, he won the respect and admiration of them all. Tired of being in cities where they did not have any privacy, he decided to create a place for them using his resources, the small group decided to form a guild when they finally had a base, which they called The Great Tomb of Nazarick in honor of the man who had done everything reality. However, his promise not to enter a guild would not be broken, even though his son was inside it. No one could refute the refusal that he gave to everyone so they respected his decision. They needed to choose a person who put more time and dedication to the game as a Guild Master, and this was Momonga. A skeletal necromancer that Touch Me had found and brought to the group. Since the whole group had something in common, they hated spoiled children who only cared about a game, they decided to create rules to enter the guild. Being the most emblematic "Being a useful member of society and being of the Heteromorphic type". All had been hunted by groups of races close to light for their choice of character, so with a certain resentment they created that rule and the stress of their lives made them hate the useless people who did not care about anything other than their fun.

Already having a base and a guild as an organization. They began to think about creating NPCs that would serve as their defense when they left. The first to gather most of the ingredients needed for their creations was Tabula, thinking of creating 2 sisters, Nigredo and Albedo. When Tabula mentioned it, Hisao mentioned that he could do a third sister, providing himself the ingredients and equipment required for it, the reason why was because of all the people within this group Hisao felt more in tune with Tabula because he was an intelligent and very cultured man. Tabula agreed, thus creating the third sister Rubedo. The second to obtain materials for an NPC was his son Ulbert, who based his father's attitude to create Demiurge, making him straight, practical, intelligent and seeking results in everything he does even if it take to use tricks or evil methods, his father decided to provide the main costume for this creation and the characteristic glasses of Demiurge. Without being able to stay for much longer, he decided to withdraw from the game because the growth of the company where he worked would keep him very busy for a long period.

Two years before they announced the closing of the game, when nobody even knew that this would happen, he received an email from Yggdrasil where he was invited to join the Japanese Game Masters. Given his reputation and conduct he was offered a new account for this job or using his current account with several conditions.

-Not being in any guild or doing business with them.

-Delete his friends list, a GM cannot give preferences.

-Do not enter the PVP areas for reasons outside of GM standards.

Being these the most important conditions but having many others, he decided that it would be a good ending to by GM with the character he always used. he accepted and the GMs deleted his list of friends from the account, blocked the option to enter or negotiate guilds, and started his training to be GM. He was informed that it would take a couple of months before the player's account changed to a GM level.

Things began to be well, receiving classes and guidance on how to do his job correctly, but suddenly began to hear rumors from the GMs who were now his friends and considered him as part of the group, the rumor that the CEO (CEO) who runs Yggdrasil has just been accused of tax evasion by several countries in Asia and that The game could close because of the immense fines imposed by all the undeclared "donations" of the game's cash store. The administrative orders were clear after the rumor began, all the projects of the game had to stop, including training for new GM's. By this time, he had inherited his responsibilities in the company to his son so he spent most of his time training to be a GM.

More than 1 year and a half passed before he finally had news from the GM's. But these were terrible. The company had lost in all countries against the charge of tax evasion so the game would close within 6 months. Devastated by the news decided to spend the last months enjoying what was left of the game. Being connected until the last minute of operation as a farewell.


End file.
